Tales of a Stonepike
by Ghost7167
Summary: OG Story in a Fantasy world.


Prologue: Fall

 **Elizabeth**

Snow falls upon the gravel road. The sound of footsteps crunching the powder underneath. The sounds of metal clanging as the marching continues. "Company Halt!" says a woman, not large, nor frightening, nor scarred. A woman with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes looking forward instead of down. Such a sight is uncommon when paired with the heavy armor and chainmail strapped across her. The womans horse covered in heraldry of black and red. The colors of Vrisia, the noble Empire of the north. "We are only a mile from the capital. Sergeant, have the men set up camp and be ready to move at a moments notice. Double the guards and scouts. I want a full report by the time I get back." the woman says with a commander's tone, so unbefitting of her ladylike physique.

"My lady, is that wise? This is Lutharia, the dwarves and Kobolds might take our stance as an act of aggression." The sergeant rides up beside the lady, an older gentleman with a short and stubby peppered beard.

"Aaras has warned me of an evil sprouting; we have pledged to the gods our service and have been granted the opportunity to finally make peace with the Lutharian nation. The Dragonfangs and Whitemanes may be in need of our help and I won't waste a second knowing that these people could be in danger." the Woman replies back with a calm, assertive tone.

"You are too kind to these Lizards, Lady Ailius. It would behove you to make your visit in the capital brief. I fear they may have some plot to-" The mans sentence is cut short as an angry glare from his commander meets his eyes.

"You can stay here with the men, I will not have a soldier that puts his life before that of others serve at my side. No matter what race they may be." She retorts slightly angered at her sergeants words.

The races of Entranna have always been at each others necks, since the dawn of time, blessed by the Lady Aaras, the mother of the gods. The creations from her hands have never been as perfect as she had hoped. Orcs, beastmen, Humans, Elves, Dragons, Kobolds, Dwarves. Only in the lands of Enos and Lutharia have many of these races found peace amongst one another.

The woman rides off toward the capital with a squadron of knights in tow. A scant few moments pass before before Lady Ailius and her squadron of knights are met with great marble walls of white. A flag of a hammer crossing a yellow sun on a royal blue sky is draped on either side of a great gate. Even though the inhabitants of Lutharia stand no taller than a human child, they have built great and grand cities. Kobolds of varying colors ride carts and wagons in out of the city.

Without resistance the Vanguard enters the city and heads for the large castle situated on the hilltop a small distance from the city's center. Dwarves and Kobolds eye Lady and her knights with wonder and curiosity as Humans don't usually this far south of the treaty wall.

The Lady Ailius opens her palm to catch some snow, dreaming about her life back home with her husband and son still resting in her belly as they ride along. Slowly the Snow starts to turn dark, at first graying slightly but darkening to the tones of black and soot. "Something's wrong… Men! Ride for the castle now!" An explosion of flame rises out from the houses on the left, followed by the screaming of the civilians within them.

Even though every ounce of Lady Ailius was telling her to stop and help those that need it, she kept riding for the castle. The group turned the streets corner to what they say could only have been imagined in a most hellish nightmare.

Civilians were torn to pieces, soldiers were impaled on bone and spear, blood running like a river down the cobbled street. The castle lies ahead of them, the flags burning and the gatehouse set ablaze. The metal on the portcullis bent inward as if forced open and snapped. Bodys of Kobold and dwarven soldiers scatter the castle, in what could only be described as a massacre.

Before the Lady could even get a word off, a giant scythe comes swinging down at her. She managed to fall off her horse, barely missing the scythe. As she looked up, she could see the headless bodys of two of her riders and her horse nearly cut in half. "Gods help us…. Men retreat!"

As she turned she was greeted with another horror. The torn and bloodied bodies of the civilians rising from there pools of blood. Her and her men quickly drew their swords, but were quickly overwhelmed as two more of her men were stabbed by the shambling horde of the unstoppable undead. "To the castle! RUN!" She screams, losing her commander like calm.

She didn't turn back but ran straight forward in through the burning gatehouse and into the main building. A quick glance around her and a shout for her men yielded no results. They were all either dead or running for their lives. "What is happening!" she sits down, trying not to throw up as she looks upon the blood soaked walls of the castle.

"The demons have returned my dear. You are in grave danger, you cannot stop here you must keep moving for I cannot lose my only vessel." The calming motherly voice rings out in her head, making her hold her head in surprise.

"Demons?! Aaras, what do you mean demons?! They haven't come to this world in hundreds of years!" She gets up, drawing her ornate sword covered in small gems and golden trimmings, the blade itself shining with a dull golden sheen.

"Stay calm Elizabeth. Remember our training, use my power. Quiet your mind." the voice rings through her head again.

Elizabeth nods silently in agreement steading herself and taking a deep breath. As she breathes her sword starts to emanate a golden light and she continues her venture down into the depths of the dark castle. Bodies litter the hall, from Kobolds in golden armor to women in vibrant clothing. She turns the corner only to turn away after a glance at the sight that lays before her. Kobold children, carved and butchered, limbs missing and chunks torn out of there young scaly flesh.

"What would do this… to children" Her voice trembles and weakens as she makes her way past the horrific scene. Elizabeth opens a large set of double doors seeing bodies of royals and nobles scattering the ground, not unlike that of the children torn and utterly destroyed.

Only one thing stands out among this scene of devastation, a golden orb, hovering in the middle of the room. Inside, a kobold child. Seemingly unaware of the outside world, the baby sleeps peacefully.

With a moment of courage, Elizabeth puts away her sword, runs up to the orb and grabs the child from it, the orb dissipating thereafter. "I'm not going to let everyone die… I must save at least one! Lady Aaras! Guide my hand!" She reaches her hand into the air as a beam of light surrounds her. Elizabeth can feel the magic take a hold of hre as she is lifted from her feet and with a quick flash of light, she lands on the same snow covered road. A Kobold baby in her arms, and the heat of a burning city to her back.

Chapter One: Rise

Cayden

Early in the morning over Mona village, the cold wind mixes with the warm sun. Autumn has almost arrived, and the dry air is filled with the all too familiar smell of furnace smoke. Cayden Stonepike, a boy with blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes. An average build set on him as he has become used to swinging the hammer on his father's anvil for the last ten years of his life. He's a simple boy, never left home, never fallen in love, or been to war, Caydens life is simple. Even though his mother, Elizabeth, passed some four years ago; he's had no trouble taking up his big brother role in helping raise his three younger siblings.

Cayden is slowly forced to awaken as the cold wind seems to hit his face and exposed feet. Already he can hear his father hard at work on the anvil in the smithy just outside and the yelling and screaming of his younger siblings. There's a knock at the door, causing even more commotion in the parentless house.

"Daaaad! Someone's here for you!" The yelling of his younger sister Cecilia already starting to annoy him on his supposed day off.

"Dad's outback on the forge Cecilia, Don't answer it, I'll get Cayden." The second oldest, Samwen sounding already tired having to take care of the youngest two siblings. There's a loud bang on Caydens door. "Hey! Wake up Hammer Head! Dad's busy and someone's here!"

Cayden, still half asleep yawns and says, "Hmm..? Alright, I'll go see who it is." He gets up out of his bed and opens the door to see Samwen. A cool breeze blows through the window racking through Caydens body making him shiver.

"Oh hey, when you're done, there's a bit of slop left in the pot and a couple fresh apples that I picked out of old man Cargrows Orchard." Samwen says, walking away from Cayden back to the younger sisters in the kitchen.

"Thanks," Cayden sleepily responds while heading over the the front door. He opens it, looking around the street. "Hello?" Cayden mumbles.

There's a small hissing growl before a voice speaks up. "Down here big guy." In front of Cayden stands his oldest friend Aeris Kolscale, A Kobold who grew up with Cayden in and out of his house, she has green scales and that form a mosaic pattern up her arms and back down through her tall, She has a pretty heavy stitched top on her and a pretty large red scarf covering half of her snout and goes down past her neck onto her top.

Cayden looks down, smiles, and says, "Oh, hi Aeris. Sorry, I'm still a little sleepy. What can I help you with?"She crosses her arms looking at him expectantly, tapping her claw. "What?" Cayden questions, confused. "Did I forget something important?"

She lowers her head in sadness. "You forgot my birthday… didn't you? You were supposed to meet me in the market at sunrise." She gives him a saddened look.

Cayden's eyes widen in panic as he quickly asks, "I did? That's today?!" He starts looking around for something in a slight panic muttering, "Shit shit shit…" Aeris raises an eyebrow watching him flustered and panicked. Cayden quickly heads back in to his room, rummages around in there for a bit.

Aeris follows him in watching quietly as Cayden slowly tears his room apart. "What are you doing, beef for brains?"

"Where did I put it?" Cayden mutters, while checking under his mattress,"Aha! There it is."

Aeris walks over trying to see what Cayden went to grab. "There what is? Cayden I swear if this is something stupid…"

Cayden pulls out a small box and hands it to her. "Happy birthday."

Aeris's eyes widen and her green scales darken which Cayden knows from being around her so long that it is a blush. She looks at him before opening it and pulls out a purple amethyst gem embedded in the eye socket of a green copper dragon head brooch on a thin silver chain. "Cayden..." She hugs him, squeezing him tight. She pulls back so he can see her smile. "Thank you! I love it!" Even though she starts to hug him, she doesn't let go, instead starts nuzzling into him, absorbing his heat. "Mmmm, so warm."

Samwen walks into the doorway. "Alright you two love bird. That's enough, we all want to say happy birthday." Samwen says returning to the kitchen.

Aeris chuckles a little bit, breaking her grip from Cayden, she then puts on the necklace. She then stops and Cayden can see her grow a very serious face. "Hey Cayden?"

Cayden looks to Aeris and asks, "What is it Aeris?"

She looks at him. "Well.. do you remember when we were kids, we used to talk about leaving Mona… becoming travelers and seeing the world? Becoming great heroes and knights?" She fiddles with her hands while speaking.

Cayden looks at her questioningly and asks, "I do. Why do you ask?"

"Well, one of the Nobles from castle Eger is coming to Mona today, they are recruiting for the war." She lifts up her stitched top showing the crude chainmail and padded cloth underneath. "I… I'm going to join up."

Cayden looks to her and checks over what she has besides the chain. He sees a belt buckle on her side fitted for a handle, and a leather strip strapped to her arm to support a shield. Seeing this he becomes more serious and says, "I can see you're serious about this. Please be careful I don't want to lose my best friend."

She looks down again, hiding a saddened face from Cayden. "I was hoping… maybe you'd come with me? I… don't really know if I'd want to do this alone, but you've always protected me here… We'd make a good team." She says in desperation.

He looks down in thought at what Aeris said, and says to her, "I… I would like to see the world, but my family kinda needs me to help Dad in the forge…"

Aeris's hands fall to the side as she weakly gets out the words, "O-oh. Well… Is this goodbye?" She barely manages to get those words out as Cayden can see her eyes

starting to tear up.

He spends a minute in thought before answering her, " I… I'll go with you. If I don't I'll probably be conscripted soon, anyway. At least with this I'll go with someone I know and trust."

Aeis picks her head up fast, hearing Caydens answer. "Really? You'll go with me?" Her tails starts to swing from side to side behind her, and she has a great big smile on her face.

Cayden smiles seeing her happy again and nods saying, "As I said, I'd rather have you at my back than anyone else in this village, besides my family."

A low and gruff voice is heard from the doorway. "It's about time. Was wondering if you were gonna join the Military, you'll make a good soldier. As for you Aeris, I'd rather you didn't go. But I'll respect your choice. The man standing in the doorway is a bit taller then cayden with dark brown hair and green eyes, he's built like a boulder, and could probably even break them if he gave it a good smack with his hammer.

Aeris turns around and responds, "Thank you Mr. Brom. And thank you for letting me borrow your son."

Brom nods and points to Cayden saying, "I've seen you swinging around one of my swords recently, you know anything about using it?" He picks up his hammer a, laying it on his shoulder.

Cayden nods his head slightly in agreement. "I mean… I know the basics, you swing it and stab the bad guy with the pointy end." Cayden pairs his words with a weak air slash with his hand and a thrust.

Brom laughs out "Boy you have got my brains, that's for sure. At least you got your mother's looks." He starts to walk out toward the rear of the house. "Why don't you two follow me, I've got something to show you." He says walking down the hallway.

Both Cayden and Aeris follow him out into the back of the house which has the family forge built in. Even though its colder out now, the furnace keeps the enclosed deck space nice, warm, and dirty, as most of the tools and metals are covered in soot and ash.

Brom kneels down under a table, moving a bunch of crates out of the way as he pulls out a red wooden chest with a metal lock on it. "Your mother warned me of this day long ago, of course I never listened… but here we are." He kicks the box in front of both Cayden and Aeris. "I'm going to be honest with the both of you. Cayden, your mother had a lot of secrets, Secrets that we thought best to keep from you to give you a normal life." he looks down at the box in thought.

Cayden looks up to his father, a little confused saying, "Mom kept secrets from us? Are they dangerous?" Cayden looks between the chest and his father.

Brom clears his throat before speaking loudly, "Ailius." The chest in front of them starts to hiss and click. "That's your mother's maiden name." The lock on the chest snaps and falls to the ground with a heavy thud. He then goes to kneel beside the chest, opening it and pulling out a longsword, sheathed in a beautiful red, garnet encrusted, leather sheath. "This was her sword, and she told me when you were ready, that it was to become yours." He hands it to Cayden.

Cayden looks on at the sword which is obviously way out of his family's price range. He speaks softly as if asking himself "Why would my mom need a sword… Dad, I thought mom was a tailor." Cayden takes a hold of it, the grip fitting his hand perfectly, and the weight of the sword even when sheathes, feels lighter then it should be for a sword of this size. Cayden steps back and draws the sword in one motion; the blade glimmers a golden sheen from the sunlight as it looks like oils move along the blades surface as he moves it. His eyes widen in awe and he breathes out, "It's beautiful." A quick glance at Aeris shows that even she is mesmerized by the pure quality of the blade.

Brom speaks up once again, drawing the attention of the two. "Aeris? Do you ever wonder where you came from? How you ended up in a small human village without anyone of your kind?" He says unmoving from his stance.

Aeris backs away, hissing quietly as this is a touchy subject for her, basically raised in part with the Stonepikes and without a family or family name to call her own.

Brom simply smiles a bit as he explains, "It's alright Aeris. Cayden's mother brought you here when she was pregnant with him. She said she found you in the arms of a Lutharian Knight. You might as well be Cayden's older sister." He smiles again waiting to see her reaction.

Cayden immediately stops looking at the sword, and looks to both Aeris and his father, saying in surprise. "Wait! Mom was the one to bring Aeris here?!" Meanwhile Aeris is stunned, her eyes wide and her mouth a gap.

Brom reaches down into the chest again, this time pulling out a rather hefty looking sack that jingles as he lifts it. He grunts as he tosses the sack to Cayden. "Your mother was a Paladin in the Virisian Legion. When Lutharia was attacked by the demons, your mother was there and saved hundreds. She even had time to pick up a baby Kobold from a fallen Knights arms."

Cayden panics, just barely catching the sack as he fumbles around with it he asks his father. "What's this?" Before starting to untie the knot on the top keeping it closed.

Brom replies with a hmph, "It should be enough to keep you and Aeris fed and clothed through the entire winter and most of the summer. Maybe buy a house if you don't think military life is for you." He closes the chest and puts it back under the table.

Cayden opens the bag and his eyes widen. His family has always survived off the bare minimum. His father's forge only ever made a couple of silvers a day, mostly traded tools for food and clothing. Even paying for a doctor in the winter was a challenge. "HOLY! Gods! H-How much is in here!" He barely manages to eek out the words.

Brom starts counting his with his hands. "I've counted it a couple times. Two hundred-eleven gold coins, a ruby, a couple emeralds, and a sapphire, I think. That is what your mother left the both of you. And Cayden? It would serve you well to remember her name in your travels." Brom wonders off around the forge searching for a couple of things.

Cayden is simply too stunned to speak, his eyes frozen wide as the sack of gold in his hands feels heavier then it probably should. "Cayden! You're rich!" Aeris lets out in surprise.

Upon hearing Aeris's voice, Cayden seems to snap out of his stupor and smiles wide, looking toward her and saying. "I think you mean _we're_ rich." Aeris simply lunges forward with a massive smile on her face and hugs him, wrapping her tail around his leg. Cayden returns the hug, practically picking her up and squeezing her.

Aeris sounds almost as if she's crying in Caydens ear. "Best Birthday ever. Thank you Elizabeth." Cayden the brings her back to the ground.

Brom comes back to the two holding a shield and a mace with spikes dotting it. "This is for you Aeris. You don't think I'd let you go out there unprotected did you?" He hands them both to Aeris.

Aeris slips the mace onto her waist and the straps the shield to her arm. It fits fairly well, and is sized to her body since she's so small. "Thank you so much Mr Stonepike." She hugs his lower half. As she barely even reaches his waist.

He stands up and grabs his hammer, and walks back over to the forge. "Alright you two, You better get going, Stay safe and be careful! And Cayden. Watch out for that girl. I don't think I have to tell you what will happen if you return without her." He turns around and starts hammering a piece of metal on the anvil.

Cayden starts to walk inside before stopping dead in his tracks. "Hey uh… Aeris. Do you know where I could get some armor?" Aeris starts to laugh, Cayden laughs with her, but it's more of a nervous laugh filled with fear.

Aeris replies glee,"Sorry Caydy, I saved up for years. I had to order this one from a smith up in Eger. I'm sure you'll get one from joining up with the military." She walks forward. "I'll be waiting at the front, I've gotta say goodbye to the rest of the family." She waves as she splits off from Cayden.

Cayden starts to walk toward his room, only to be blocked off by his younger twin looking brother which is standing in the doorway of his room, Samwens arms are crossed and he doesn't look happy. He looks to his brother and says, "Hey Samwen. What's wrong?"

Samwen replies angrily. "So you're leaving? You're gonna leave us behind so you can fight in some war you don't belong in? Were you even going to say goodbye?" He looks sad, obviously Samwen looks up to Cayden.

Cayden looks to Samwen and retorts, "Of course I was going to say goodbye to you all. I'm joining the war because I want to keep an eye on Aeris and because I want to see the world outside of Mona." He pulls Samwen into a short hug and states, "I'm going to miss all of you. Please take care while I'm gone. You're going to be helping Dad in the forge, so be ready for that."

Samwen hugs him back, but being a teenager, doesn't say anything too nice. "Yeah… whatever, Just come back safe." he pulls back and says his goodbyes to Aeris as well.

After packing a bag full of his clothes, Cayden wanders over to his sisters, Cecilia and Alicia, saying his goodbyes before meeting Aeris at the front of the house. "Ready to go Cayden?" she gets up from her seat and stretches a small bit. Cayden nods and the walk to where the noble is supposed to show up.

It's not a long walk for the two as they make there way to the village center, the only real built up part of the village, as a nice stone fountain with Aaras's statue in the middle of it runs dry in the fall season. A crowd has gathered over by a raised platform. "Looks like half the Village is out to see the noble." Aeris says in nods in agreement, somewhat surprised.

Aeris hisses a bit. "Well apparently it's _Lady_ _Sofia Airheart_ , there is a couple rumours going around about how she treats her soldiers like dirt. So, I doubt many people have signed up with her." she makes it to the statue and climbs it, getting a vantage point. Cayden sticks nearby.

A minute or so later, a barded steed walks onto the platform, atop it sits an absolutely stunning blonde haired girl, her hair curling at the end, and stunning blue eyes peer into the crowd of people below her. She is wearing a very expensive looking dress of red, blue, and white and golden trimmings that looks to have a small platemail underlaid to fit her smaller frame. Even so, she looks not much older then Cayden. "Apparently, she got promoted to Captain of castle Eger" Aeris makes some seriously spiteful noises while looking at her.

Cayden seems to frown and become unmotivated to continue before speaking up. "Aeris? You sure you want to be recruited under her then? Sounds like it's going to be nothing but awful." Cayden whines out in an effort to persuade Aeris otherwise.

Aeris laughs. "Yeah, I'm sure i'll be alright, teach her how awesome little gals like me can be." She looks onward waiting for Airheart to start.

Only a couple of minutes later, Lady Sofia raises her hand to silence the crowd. "Villagers of Mona! I am your house Lord, Virisia calls for those loyal to her name to fight!" The crowd remains absolutely silent. She continues, "I'm recruiting for my personal Vanguard! These lucky few will be held under my direct supervision!" She looks throughout the crows waiting for a response.

A man with long, oily black hair and a black wool coat steps forward into the clearing in front of the crowd before raising his voice to break the silence. "What kinda work you looking for?" he sounds slightly drunk.

Cayden mutters under his breath, "This won't end well…"

Lady Airheart turns her head to the man that called out to her. "Firstly. You will Address me as Captain! And secondly, the Hordes of the damned have broken through the Treaty wall." The crowd erupts into mild commotion.

Lady Airheart once again raises a hand to silence the crowd, which works after a minute or so, and announces, "Virisia, Enos, and the Oldrama Khanite are now all at war with one another on top of the escalating threat of the demons. Eventually, once trained, I'll lead a large detachment of Virisia's bravest down south to confront any force that would face against us." She once again silences the crowd with her commanding tone.

The drunk steps forward. "Sure, I'll bite." Now that Cayden gets a clear glimpse of the man, he's in top shape, a six pack abs are revealed as his fur lined vest doesn't cover his midsection. Many scars cover his chest. On top of that, he stands well over cayden at about six foot, four. Lady Airheart waves his back toward the tent set up behind the platform. The man follows her movement and walks into the tent.

She looks over the crows for another good couple minutes waiting for anyone to step up and take the offer, he look growing increasingly impatient and annoyed. She finally yells out, "Is this Village really that Cowardly!?" Her anger clearly taking control of her, as she silences the crowds mumbles.

Just then Aeris speaks up from beside Cayden, almost scaring him. "HERE!" Aeris stands up and starts walking forward.

Cayden looks over to Aeris and also shouts, "Here!" He moves with Aeris to the waiting Lady Airheart.

Both Aeris and Cayden move to the front of the platform so that they can be seen by the Captain. As soon as Cayden gets there, he looks up to see her looking down on the both of them with a look of disgust. "And what use would I have for a weak little Lizard and a farmer's boy?" She shouts dejectedly at the both of them.

Cayden can see Aeris's hand on her mace. Cayden whispers to her, "Don't. It's not worth it." He then looks directly at her and states, "You asked for volunteers, and here we are. I'm a blacksmith's apprentice and have been working the forge for ten years, and she," He points to Aeris "is stronger than I am."

Lady Airheart looks at the two for a minute, with an angered look before speaking up after sighing, "A smith and a tiny green muscle. I guess that will have to do. Head to the tent." She waves them off toward the Tent the drunk man entered.

Cayden nods and says, "Let's go Aeris."He then walks off to the tent with Aeris close behind. Cayden knows that for better or worse, his life has changed. And it will never be the same again.


End file.
